Sue Bob Murphy Throws Gumball Up to the Sun and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Gumball Grounds Lazy Kid/Ungrounded) At the village, Sue Bob Murphy was dismayed. Sue Bob: Man! I can't believe that stupid young blue cat Gumball Watterson grounded my friend Lazy Kid. That Gumball is going to pay for this! What shall I do? Then Sue Bob thought of something. Sue Bob: I know! I will throw Gumball up to the sun. Sue Bob went off to find Gumball Watterson, and then she entered the park. She walked over to the spot where Gumball Watterson was standing, and quick as a flash she picked Gumball up by his tail and hoisted him up into the air. Gumball Watterson: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Sue Bob: No. I won't let you go. You have grounded my friend Lazy Kid! Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Sue Bob began to swing Gumball round and round in the air. At first, she swung him slowly. Then she swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Gumball was just a blurry circle going round and round Sue Bob's head. Suddenly, Sue Bob let go of Gumball's tail, and Gumball went shooting high up into the sky like a huge blue rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Gumball crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Sue Bob, and she ate it up. Sue Bob: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Sue Bob cheered. Sue Bob: Yaaaaaay! Gumball Watterson is dead for good! He'll never ever ground my friend Lazy Kid again! That's what he gets for grounding Lazy Kid. Back home, Sue Bob's mum was furious and upset with Sue Bob. Sue Bob's mum: Sue Bob, how dare you throw Gumball up to the hot sun!? Where did you get the idea from? Sue Bob: Um, um, um, I got the idea from the Roald Dahl book The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. Gumball grounded my friend Lazy Kid. That's why I have to throw him up to the sun, and he deserves it. That's what he gets for grounding Lazy Kid. Sue Bob's mum: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to his death, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole week with no computer! Go to your room right now! Sue Bob went up to her room, crying. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gumball Watterson Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff